For the Love of Snape
by Gwynevere
Summary: Harry finds there's more to his family than he previously thought, and not all of it is pretty...
1. Remembering

A/N: In case you haven't already figured it out, this is an AU fic that happens during the summer after Harry's fourth year and before his fifth year. I may or may not put stuff in from the fifth book, though. Who knows? BTW, I hate that J.K. Rowling killed….. the person she killed, (I'm not giving any hints- go read the book for yourself!) I liked him! Oh, and I plan on posting the next chapter sometime in the next day or two!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hi peoples! Guess what? Snow day!! In honor of this wonderful holiday, I am posting this earlier than I hoped I would. However, I may not update too soon because I have the MBSTs tomorrow (Minnesota Basic Skills Test) and Thursday. But after that I should be free to update a lot quicker. Pleez R+R! Flames are not wanted, but will be accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even vaguely related to Harry Potter except for the books, the first movie, a journal, and a bookmark. All other Harry Potter-related things belong to either J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, or other fans like me and (hopefully) you.

**_For the Love of Snape _**

_By: Vivian Marie_

He was in that familiar scene, again. It was the end of his 7th year, and her 6th. Through the last five years, they had been through thick and thin, and they had stuck together. It was the last day both of them would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. Although, thinking back to that day, it was all a blur; except, of course, asking her. He smiled a little, remembering how nervous he had been the whole day. He could picture it so clearly:

They were in the Great Hall for an end-of-year ball for 5th years and up. A slow, romantic song had just finished, and they were sitting at a table with a group of their friends, just chatting. He had been unusually quiet the entire time. Then, when most of the group went back to dancing, instead of following them, he led her out to the garden that had been transfigured there for the dance. Leading her to a more secluded spot, he got down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Andreana Potter," he asked, "will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring, and she gasped. One look into her beautiful sapphire eyes told him her answer better than she ever could have.

"Yes, Severus Sebastian Snape, I will," she said, pulling him into a warm, passionate kiss, which he returned.

* * *

The man many know as Professor Severus Snape, or just Snape, sighed and closed his eyes. Oh, how he wished to see her again, just once, to hear her gentle voice, feel her warm skin against his. But it was would never be. He thought about James' reaction when he found out his little sister was engaged to him:

__

"You WHAT?! Don't you realize just how big of a mistake you're making? He's just using you to get what he wants- an heir for You-know-who!"

"He is NOT using me! You just don't like the idea of me being in love with a Slytherin. I'm going to marry him whether you like it or not, so get used to it!" she screamed at him before storming off to Gryffindor tower.

"That went well," said Remus Lupin sarcastically. 

"Shut up!" Severus and James both yelled at him at the same time.

"You must have some nerve, Snape," James began, giving him a menacing look, "to ask my little sister to marry you when we all know you just plan on hurting her."

"I would never do that to Elizabeth! You're the one who's hurting her, James. You're breaking her heart by not wanting her to marry her one true love. I'm going down to my dormitory now to finish packing, but I suggest you go appologize to her, because if you don't, I can guarrantee you have one nasty summer ahead of you." And on that note, he left for the dungeons, leaving behind one very shocked James Potter.

* * *

After having a huge debate with himself, Snape decided he was finally ready to tell the boy, and went to go find the headmaster.


	2. Problems

Okay, first of all, I know that it has been forever since I last updated, but whatever. I just haven't been feeling very inspired lately. Hopefully this gets more reviews this time- I noticed last time that, at least on my computer, the page didn't seem to want to show new stories unless you pressed go when you got to it…

I'm babbling on once again, but whatever. Let's just hope that this is better than the first chapter and get on with the story, right? Right.

Disclaimer: if you want one, go back to the last chapter! Also- this story is now rated PG-13 because PG is no longer an appropriate rating (at least for this chapter and the next one)

****

For the Love of Snape: chapter 2!

Severus Snape was rushing up to the headmaster's office. So wrapped up in trying to keep his head and not turn back towards the cold comfort he knew so well, he didn't even notice it when he passed the very person he was headed to see, heading to the dungeons to talk to him. Luckily, Dumbledore wasn't as ignorant to his surroundings as Snape was at the moment, and called out to him.

"Severus!"

Snape paused, looking back at the person he had just walked past without even realizing it. How could he have been so ignorant to not even notice when someone walked by him?

"Argh! I was just coming to see you, Headmaster."

"And I you. I'm afraid there has been a turn of events, and there is something I need to discuss with you. Shall we go down to your chambers?"

Snape nodded, leading the way back to the dungeons.

***

"So, what has happened that is important enough for you to risk coming down here?" Snape asked, knowing that Dumbledore had steered clear of the dungeons since the time when Severus had just gotten back from a death eater meeting and had put him under the full body-bind curse before promptly passing out, leaving him stuck there until he woke up- a full two days later.

"I still remember that incident, but, yes, something has happened. Perhaps you should sit down for this?" said Dumbledore. Now Snape knew it was bad, very bad, and took his advice.

"What is it? Has Voldemort found out about me? Or… has he found out where Potter is? Or…"

"No," Dumbledore said, cutting him off mid-sentence, "It does have to do with Potter, though. Apparently, he doesn't like the way his life is going, and tried to change it today."

"What do you mean? He…he hasn't, has he?"

"I'm afraid so, Severus," Dumbledore answered gravely, "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has attempted to commit suicide."

"Attempted? You mean, it didn't work?" Snape asked, holding his breath. Why would the boy do that? Surely he hadn't actually thought that Cedric Diggory's death was _his_ fault, had he?

"No, but it almost did. I had Remus Lupin go check on him after getting letters from both Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger saying that they were worried about him. Apparently, he hasn't been answering his letters."

"Where is he now?"

"Remus brought him in to the hospital wing about half an hour ago, when I went to look for you…Severus, wait!" he yelled to Snape, who was already at the door.

He paused to look back at Dumbledore and said, "I am going to go visit my nephew, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." With that, he walked out the door. Dumbledore did nothing to try to stop him this time- instead, he just smiled, knowing that the other man didn't even realize how much he loved the boy. Noticing that Severus had accidentally dropped his wand on the couch in his haste to check on Harry, he shook his head and chuckled a little to himself. _He'll never change!_ He thought as he picked it up and walked over to the door, making sure nothing else had been left behind. He opened the door to find a very irritable Snape, looking for his wand.

"You forgot this," he said as Snape rolled his eyes and took his wand back from him. _Yep, he'll never change._

***

A/N: I actually finished the chapter! Yay! Tell me what you think- meaning: please review! I would also like to thank my only reviewer, Schwester Aurelia. It's funny, I had you on my favorite authors list, and then you reviewed my story. Though, that might be the reason… 


	3. Painful Reminders

Well, I'm finally getting around to updating this after giving up on hoping for more reviews. But hey, look at the bright side- I got 2 reviews on my last chapter! Not very impressive, but it's a start. Now, on to something that really matters (not that anything ever _really _matters to me much here as this is just for my own personal entertainment)- I am setting a goal for this month to try to update at least once a week. (please note- I _am_ only in eighth grade and therefor very busy, so don't get your hopes up _too_ high) Now, on with the fanfic.

But first, a disclaimer: I own nothing but Elizabeth Potter-Snape and Jory Snape (who will show up either in this chapter or the next). Don't sue me.

Also, I want to thank my 2 reviewers- _Tantz_ and _Tabitha_. 

Now I'll quit rambling on and start already!

For the Love of Snape

Chapter 3

Severus Snape reached the Hospital Wing in record time, but stopped dead upon reaching the doors. Why did he care? _This is Potter, remember? You hate him, he hates you, end of story. Yes, but on a different note, this is your nephew here, who has just tried to kill himself. Argh!_ Instead of continuing the silent argument with himself, Snape chose a much better course of action: wait until Albus caught up with him and make it look like he was only coming up there because the headmaster was forcing him to. 

He hadn't been waiting very long when he saw Dumbledore coming from the direction of the dungeons. _He's in pretty good shape for such an old man; but then again_,_ knowing nearly every secret passage in the castle doesn't hurt much either._

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked him.

Putting on his most foreboding scowl, he replied, "Yes, I think so." Dumbledore sighed, knowing full well exactly how hard this was going to be on the man.

"Good. Don't worry, he doesn't look that bad," Dumbledore said, noting the absence of self-assurance in the usually confident man's voice.

"What did he try?" Snape asked, curious.

"Overdosed on muggle drugs and slashed his wrists. The two with the most easily obtainable objects. Also two of the quietest ways- undetected until it's too late, more often than not. He'll probably end up with some scars on his wrists, but other than that perfectly fine. Don't know what to expect from him mentally, though…"

As Dumbledore rambled on in lecture-mode, Snape's mind was far away. _That's exactly what Lizzie did when she found out about Lily and James. She was successful, though. He's lucky to have such good friends. I know my friends wouldn't have cared less if I didn't write back. But then again, my 'friends' were Slytherins; and I made it a habit to not get around to writing them until weeks later._

He broke from his reverie and tapped Albus on the shoulder. "Can we go now, Professor Incredibly-long-lecture, or must I hear the end of your explanation of ways to commit suicide that I heard after Lizzie…" He broke off in mid-sentence as the thought of his late wife brought back memories- some good, some bad.

"I can't go in there, Albus. It brings back old memories of… her," Snape said, looking paler than usual.

"Do you want to just wait out here, while I go in and check on how he's doing?" Dumbledore asked him, noticing how pale he had gone. Snape nodded as he sat down, his back against the wall, willing the pain of his past to go away. With a look of concern, Dumbledore disappeared into the hospital wing.

***

"How is he doing, Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking down at Harry. He looked so small, so helpless. _That's probably how he feels right now._

"He's got a bit of a fever, and he's horribly malnourished, but otherwise, he should be perfectly fine. Wish I could say that for him mentally, though," said Madame Pomphrey.

"I know. How long should it be before he wakes up?"

"I think he should be awake and bored by sometime early tomorrow morning, judging on prior experiences. Why?"

"I plan on having a therapist come and see him sometime soon. I'll go owl him and say that tomorrow afternoon should be good. I trust he'll be ready by then?" Dumbledore asked questioningly.

"I…" Pomphrey was about to answer when she was interrupted by a moan from the only occupied bed in the wing.

"Where… where am I?" asked Harry Potter warily.

"At Hogwarts, Harry. Professor Lupin brought you here a couple of hours ago. How are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore asked, worried.

"Like I got run over by a truck and lived to tell the tale."

"That bad, eh? Well, I've never had that experience, but I've heard it helps if you get lots of rest."

"Professor," Harry said, annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Argh!"

"I figured that. Now go to sleep- I have a feeling you'll need it." Dumbledore said.

***

A/N: Yay! I got another chapter done! Hope you liked it. Also- I know that Snape seems a little out-of-character. I'm trying to get across the fact that losing his wife, his one-and-only love, was quite an ordeal for him, and he still has issues with it. I think that he is a rather… sensitive person who has become accustomed to hiding his feelings because of the position he is in. He is an okay person around people he trusts, like Dumbledore. Anyway, I'll try to update more often, but I can't make any promises. 

For now-V.M. 


	4. He did it again

Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm finally getting around to it. I thought I would have all the time in the world over spring break, but so far it's been nothing but rush rush rush. I also had this chapter all typed out, but I didn't like it so I deleted it. So, let's try this again, shall we? 

Disclaimer: if you really want one, go back to the last chapter, 'cuz I feel too lazy to write another one.

For the Love of Snape

Chapter 4

Harry Potter was lying in a bed in the hospital wing, pretending to sleep as he waited for Dumbledore to leave. Really, why did he always have to screw up his plans? _When did he do that, besides this time?_ a little voice in his head asked him. He tried to think of a time Dumbledore had ever messed up his plans and, not coming up with one, decided to sleep on it. 

__

'Besides,' he thought to himself,_ 'I'll probably wake up sometime tonight with another nightmare, and I'll be able to finish then- no one will be there to stop me.'_

***

Albus Dummbledore walked out of the hospital wing, completely unsurprised that Severus was at the door, waiting for him.

"How is he?"

"Just fine- he'll probably be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

"Where are you going to put him? I mean, you won't let him go back to those muggles he's been with, will you?"

"That will be decided tomorrow. Now, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Er… never mind."

"Alright, then. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Snape nodded. He wanted to visit Harry, but decided to wait until the boy was asleep so he wouldn't have to come up with an explanation as to why he was there if he woke up. He decided to take a walk to clear his head of old memories and come back later.

***

It was around eleven o'clock when Harry woke up with, as predicted, another nightmare. _At least I didn't scream and wake up Madame Pomfrey. _Quietly, he searched his pockets, and quickly found what he was looking for- his pocketknife. 

He pulled the blade out, taking a moment to admire it in the candlelight. Completely consumed by it, he failed to notice it when a tall, pale figure slipped through the door silently. He brought it down, ready to begin, when a cold, slender hand wrapped itself around his wrist. He jumped- who would still be awake at this hour?

He looked up, and his knife fell to the floor as he held back a scream- it was _Snape._ The professor had an unreadable expression on his face, but Harry knew he was in big trouble this time. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I think that is for me to know and you to not find out. What are _you_ doing?" Snape answered equally as coldly.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" Snape answered, picking up the knife before continuing, "It looks to me as if you were trying to kill yourself. Again."

"So? What's it matter to you?" Harry asked him.

"I can't tell you- not now, anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because…" he paused, not sure of what to tell him, when it came to him, "you can't know right now." The potions master went over to the cupboard where the potions were stored and, after searching a bit for a Dreamless Sleep potion, poured some into a goblet, which he offered to the boy.

"What is it?"

"A Dreamless Sleep potion- I'm not going to risk this happening again."

After making sure the boy was really asleep, Severus wrote a note to Madame Pomfrey, telling her what had happened, and that he had given him a potion. Then he left the wing to deal with other things.

***

Professor Albus Dumbledore was in his office, writing a letter to a former student, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, Severus."

Snape walked in and took a seat in the chair in front of the old wizard's desk. He took a pocketknife from his pocket and laid it on the desk. At the headmaster's confused look, he said, "He tried it again, Professor, just now. I walked in on him and was there in time to stop it, but next time we might not be so lucky."

"I know. I didn't think to check if he had anything and obviously, Pomfrey didn't either. Where is he now?"

"In the hospital wing still. I gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion- let's hope he stays asleep or else doesn't have anything else, shall we?"

"I've got a better idea- how about you stay up with him tonight and make sure he doesn't try it again?"

He opened his mouth to object, but closed it again when Albus gave him a look that said 'That's an order, not an option'

"Yes Albus." With that, he got up and walked out the door and back where he started- the Hospital wing.

***

A/N: Another chapter, done. If Harry seems out-of-character, just assume it's because he's depressed, okay? Next chapter- Harry finds out the Dursleys aren't his only relatives and Severus talks with his twin brother.

Till next chapter- V.M. 


	5. We meet again

Alright, before we begin, I have some things to say. First of all, Gusha- no, I am not suicidal or depressed, and have no intention to become either. The reason I chose to have Harry try to commit suicide was that it was the easiest way to get him back to Hogwarts (besides child abuse- I don't want to write it), I planned on using it in introducing an OC, who will (hopefully) be in this chapter, and that it seems to be a pretty common thing for Harry to do in fics with him and Snape. Besides, he has more than one reason to be depressed, as Mikee pointed out to me in a review. Oh, and btw, I got the scores back, at least a month ago now, for the big test I had to take when I posted the first chapter- I figured out that I got 95.5% on the math one and 97.5% on the reading one. Now, as I'm sure you're all sick of me rambling on, let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: me own nothing

__

For the Love of Snape

Chapter 5

Severus Snape woke up at six-thirty in the morning, feeling rather stiff, and realized he had fallen asleep in a (rather uncomfortable) chair in the Infirmary. _'You really do have to interfere with everything, don't you Potter?'_ he thought, stretching out his tense muscles before checking on the small, pale boy in front of him. _'Good, he's still asleep.'_ He walked out and went down to the dungeons to take a shower. 

Half an hour later he was headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast, feeling refreshed and much more alert. Walking in, he noticed that Albus was up early as well.

"Good morning, Severus!" the old man called out to him as he walked up to the staff table, which was the only table they used during summer holiday, as there were hardly any people who actually stayed there besides him and the headmaster. 

"You're up early," he said dryly, before starting on his eggs, which seemed especially good that morning. 

"Yes, I'm expecting someone quite early today, hopefully to fill a new opening in the staff this year- student counselor."

"So, you've _finally_ realized this school needs one? Just make sure it's the right person this time, for all our sakes." 

"Yes, I'll have to do that. We need someone this year, as Voldemort is back again. I plan on having him meet with Harry later on today- we both know he needs it."

Severus nodded. "Yes, he does. And I have a feeling many of my students will be seeing him, particularly the Death Eater's children."

"I know. I had better be off now- would you care to join me, or are you planning on spending yet another day cooped up in that dungeon of yours, experimenting with this and that?"

"I think I'll join you- I've caused those poor house elves enough stress lately, with all the exploded potions I haven't let them clean up." They walked out, heading for the entrance hall. 

***

Meanwhile, a tall young man with dark blue eyes and bleach-blonde hair was triple checking his bags, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything he needed. Being completely sure he had everything, he shrunk them and apparated.

He appeared not far from the gates of Hogwarts, where he noticed a horseless carriage was waiting for him. _'He really does think of everything, doesn't he?'_ He thought, shaking his head in amusement. He got in, and the carriage started on its quick trip to the entrance of the castle.

***

"So, who is it?" Professor Snape asked Dumbledore as they walked to the entrance hall. 

"I'm not telling you- you'll find out soon enough. I think you'll find him tolerable, if I must say so myself."

_'Yeah right,'_ Severus thought to himself. _'That's what you said about Lockhart, too. And Lupin. And…'_ They reached the front doors just as the carriage stopped in front of them. A man got out, but it was too bright out for him to tell who it was. He could see them just fine, though.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." He said, walking up the steps. "Hey Sev- long time no see."

"Don't call me that," Severus said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Whatever you say, _Sev_."

Severus glared at him evilly, trying to control himself. Why, of all people, did Albus have to hire his _brother_?

"Ah, yes- it's good to see you again, Mr. Snape."

He nodded. "Yes. It's good to be back here again. The place has hardly changed since I left. Hard to believe it's been so long- isn't it, Sev?"

"I warned you!" he shouted, taking off towards his little brother. He must have seen the murderous look in his eyes- or perhaps it was because he'd grown up with Severus constantly after him for calling him 'Sev', but whatever- for he started running in the opposite direction. Wands and pride forgotten, they ran to the quidditch field and back like they were two little kids, Severus yelling about how he was going to murder him. They ran up the steps and right through the door, not even stopping when they passed Dumbledore. He chuckled, remembering how they had often done this as students, much to the dismay of their professors. Their quidditch captains had loved it, though, as both boys had played for their house teams, and it was great training. He walked inside and headed for one of the many secret passageways in the school, knowing exactly where they would end up.

***

The chase led them all around the school, finally ending in front of the hospital wing. The younger Snape rounded a corner, Severus following him in hot pursuit, and stopped in his tracks, causing Severus to run into him and nearly send the both of them into Dumbledore, who had been patiently waiting for him. Both were panting and out of breath, and Severus leaned against the wall for support. It had been a long time since they had done this.

"Now that you're done acting immature," he said, as both Snapes flinched at his disapproving look, "I would like you both to join me in my office."

"Yes, Headmaster." they said, at the same time.

***

"How are you feeling this morning?" Madame Pomfrey asked Harry when she noticed he had woken up.

"Fine. What was that noise I heard out in the hall?"

"Nothing. Drink this." She said, handing him a potion. He did as he was told, and made a face- it tasted horrible.

"That's what you get for ending up here so many times, Mr. Potter. Now eat your breakfast." She walked off in the direction of her office after she was sure he would eat it. 

He hated this- why wouldn't they just let him get it over with? It wasn't like he was helping any- in reality, he was only making things worse. He put everyone around him in danger just because they were near him. After all, Voldemort could care less how many people he had to kill to get to him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Pomfrey came in to check to see how his arms were healing.

***

"Now, you both realize how childish you were just acting, don't you?" Dumbledore asked the two men sitting in the chairs in front of his desk. Seeing them nod, he continued. "I just have to say that I am very…"

"It's my fault, sir. Severus shouldn't be punished for reacting when I taunted him."

"I know that, Jordan. I was just going to say that I was surprised that either of you could still run that fast."

"Oh," he said, reddening.

"Your office and rooms are located in the dungeon, across from Severus' office."

"Albus, you can't be serious…next to mine?! Couldn't you put him somewhere else?"

"I'm afraid not. Besides, you need some company down there- the house elves have started complaining that you won't leave them to do their work."

"What?" Severus asked at his brother's disbelieving look. When his brother realized Dumbledore wasn't kidding, he started laughing.

"Shut up, _Jordan_."

He stopped laughing. "Don't you dare…"

"That's enough, boys." Dumbledore interrupted them, sensing another fight was starting. 

"Yeah, _Sev._"

"Ahem,"

"Sorry, Professor."

"As I was going to say, Severus will show you where they are- the password is 'sugar quills'. Are there any questions?"

"No, Professor," said Severus, knowing it would do no good to argue about where his brother's rooms were.

"Just one thing, sir- I prefer to be called Jory, not Jordan," the younger Snape brother said.

"Alright then- go get settled in and meet me back here at noon," Dumbledore said. "Oh, and Severus- try your best not to kill him, he's still your little brother." At that, the greasy potions master stormed out the door, Jory following him cautiously. 

***

A/N- Alright, I was going to make this longer, but I decided to stop here so I could post it sooner- it's been over a month since I last updated anything. However, I do have part of the next chapter written- or rather, a conversation from the next chapter written- but I have to type it out and somehow figure out how to connect it to this. Hopefully I'll update this more often after school ends- June 6- but it may be a while before I do anything more, as I'm going on a road trip to Chicago about a week after that. Oh, and one more thing- thanks to all the people who reviewed this chapter (I got 10 on just this one!), including: Gusha, AppleJuiceMaster, Mikee, Toria, Lorelei Wood, B Jean, luna699, Tantz, Corgi, candledot, and Bananas, who updated the chapter before this _after_ I posted the last chapter. 

Until next chapter- V.M. 


End file.
